


The Life After

by Excalibur_Mordred



Category: Doctor Who, Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalibur_Mordred/pseuds/Excalibur_Mordred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically set in 1x01 from Beths P.O.V (3rd person tho) and i added in some Doctor Who s8 stuff to make it interesting. I may add an extra chapter, idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life After

It was cold. Like, really cold. Cold everywhere. In her heart, in her soul, in her mind and all around her. Beth stood at the platform, tears in her eyes. Her windows phone beeped, but she knew who it would be. Her psychiatrist was calling, demanding why she had been skipping sessions. Paul would’ve texted, maybe even signed them with a kiss. But she knew he didn’t actually love her. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t just leave, but he always made excuses. Her other phone started vibrating, but she ignored that as well. The pink Nokia kept ringing, until it automatically put whoever was calling through to answerphone. She wasn’t in the mood for talking, not even to her sisters. They couldn’t help her, no one could. She was alone in this cold world, trapped in this small prison cell that she called her body. She felt pathetic, here she was crying her eyes out, when she didn’t have the most problems. She thought of Cosima, who was struggling with her sexuality. She thought of Ali, a recovering alcoholic and pill-addict. She thought of Tony, who had been born as Antoinette, who had been beaten up many times because of being trans. Everyone had their problems, but how come she was the most affected? She had a well-paying job as a Detective/Cop, she had a nice apartment, and supposedly a loving boyfriend.

She placed her bag on the platform, took off her jacket and heels, and turned around, only to be faced with another one, another clone. This one had blonde highlights in her brown hair, and an Avril Lavigne style haircut. Every negative thing anyone had ever said to her flooded through her brain, like a waterfall, or an explosion. She clenched her fists, and had a feeble attempt at blocking out those negative feelings. It didn’t work. She sighed at this new clone, and tried not to cry. She waked forwards, slowly falling out of her body, as the approaching train loomed ahead of her. A screeching noise, A girl screaming, and everything went dark.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She was in a room with a table, with a tea set laid out. She hadn't ever believed in heaven, and was really confused. A woman entered, wearing a victorian skirt and blazor. She was carrying an umbrella, and looked sort of like Mary poppins.

"Hello Elizabeth, have a seat......"


End file.
